Golden
by Kiljoy
Summary: Bella had always known there would be a funeral in his future, she just hadn't expected it to come so soon.
1. Vision

**Golden**

**Summary: **Bella had always known there would be a funeral in his future, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong respectfully to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy making them dance from time to time.

**A/N: **This story isn't a one shot, amazingly, and I will update soon enough. I hope you enjoy it, I couldn't get it out of my head.

The aura that surrounded the Cullen manor today was a different one. Alice had seemed apprehensive since dawn. Edward had been unexplainably solemn.

It made Bella rather paranoid, so much to the point that she was now uncontrollably wringing her hands as she approached the living room.

For the first time, in the eight years that she had been a vampire, she felt as if they were keeping secrets from her.

"Bella, could you please come in here for a moment?" Carlisle had called quietly while she was in the kitchen reading one of Esme's cookbooks. She placed it back on the bookshelf and followed the sound of his voice.

A small lamp in the corner of the den (the only light on at all) luminated the faces of Carlisle, Edward and Alice.

Alice was sitting in the big armchair, her usually happy face now distraught. The normally small bruises under her eyes were a deep, dark purple.

Carlisle stood before her, his hand placed reassuringly on her dainty shoulder.

Beside the chair, Edward sat on the floor, his face in his hands.

Bella's stomache churned and the scene looked like something out of a horror story. Except, somehow, it was one hundred times more discomforting.

"Bella..." Alice squeaked in a weak voice. It was as if, since yesterday, death had come in the night and taken all of the joy from her. Bella reached out and took her hand.

"Alice," she cried, her brow creasing, "is Jasper...?"

It seemed to be the only explanation for the trio's strange behavior, but Edward immediatley cut her off.

"No, Bella, Jasper is fine." He whispered, clutching the top of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger. He wrapped his other arm securely around Bella's waist and she was confused.

"There is no easy way to tell you this." He said softly as she stroked her dark hair.

"Bella, I had a vision." Alice whispered. Bella tried to make sense of all this.

"Oh," she began, "well." She thought maybe she had been overreacting, and nothing was wrong at all.

Then again, Edward said it would be difficult to tell her something. Tell her what.

Bella looked up to find three pairs of eyes staring at her intently.

"Sorry Alice," she cleared her throat, "but, you always have visions. Why is this bad?"

Alice shook her head sorrowfully.

"No, Bella. It's not the fact that I had a vision that is troublesome. It's what I saw that worries me."

"What you saw?" Bella echoed. Suddenly, it all came together for her. There was no easy way to tell her what Alice had seen that has all of the Cullen's uneasy.

Charlie, probably. Something had happened to Charlie.

Bella immediatley felt nausiated. She braced herself against Edward and waited for Alice to continue. Waited for the worst. Alice began scratching at the leather on the chair, her cherubic face pained.

"In my vision there was a...graveyard." She paused to take in Bella's expression. She was trying to remain aloof and composed, but her dead heart somehow thumping against her ribs, racking her body along with it gave her away.

"The graveyard was not as clear as a certain tombstone itself. It was new, and it had so many pictures, flowers and ornaments that I almost couldn't make out the name." Alice smiled, though it was very weak and forced, and picked at a loose thread in her sweater.

"It was raining, the sky was dark, but it was very serene, very peaceful. The tombstone was only a little ways away from yours, actually." She was stalling now. It was obvious she didn't want to elaborate, because she knew how much this would hurt Bella.

But Bella just needed to know. She wasn't interested in a page by page description of the setting. She wanted to know whose tombstone Alice had seen and why it was upsetting the Cullens so much.

"Alice," Bella cut in, "please, just tell me. Whose grave did you see?"

Alice's dark eyes met Bella's remorsefully.

"I am so sorry. Today is the twenty seventh of October." Alice whispered as she lightly touched Bella's hand and transferred the memory into her mind.

Bella stumbled backwards at the intensity of it. She never really used her gift because she believed it was an invasion of the other's privacy. Now, it seemed that this was the only way to let Bella know.

Cloudy at first, then getting clearer every second, the graveyard appeared before Bella's eyes.

The wind was blowing lightly through the remaining leaves of autumn, and rain trickled softly onto the frosted ground.

Alice was right, the scene was very calming.

At Bella's feet was the tombstone Alice had been describing.

There were blossoms covering every inch of the tombstone. Vibrant colors and soft petals, she could tell that the grave was freshly dug. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Bending down closer to the stone, she noticed a picture, at the base, of herself. She was smiling happily, it was from her human days.

She flipped over the photograph and saw, scrawled across the back in pen, a note.

May you both be watching over us from Heaven.

She immediatley dropped it back to the earth. Apparently she'd had close ties with the person that now lay, lifeless, under the dirt.

Bella lifted a shaking hand under a curtain of lillies so that she could read the engraving once and for all.

**Jacob Black**

**Janurary 12, 1990 - October 27, 2014**


	2. Memory

**Golden**

**Summary: **Bella had always known there would be a funeral in his future, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong respectfully to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy making them dance from time to time.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! If I made you cry, that's great! Well, on my part because my writing can inflict emotions, sorry if I made you get your keyboard wet. I hope this chapter fits to your pleasing. Also, thanks, amose, for pointing out that I'm a dork and put the wrong date on the tombstone. I fixed it.

- - -

And, in that instant, everything came back to her. All of the memories she had tried so intricately to disregard. They came crashing at her all at once, overwhelmingly, and soon she felt the heavy weight upon her chest and surely she would suffocate.

Nevertheless, she would not open her eyes in fear of what she would see.

Standing before her would be her family, the pained face of Edward, Carlisle's concerned expression and the guilt that very nearly swallowed little Alice whole would all be more than enough confirmation that what had been said was true, and he was gone.

Images flashed so vividly behind her closed eyelids. She could recall all of it better than she had been able to in the past 8 years.

Every word he had ever uttered, each evocative proposal she'd ever thought towards him, all of the dreams she'd dreamt of him and, more dominant than any of the others, every single moment she had spent in the presence of him.

Because, now he was only a memory and all of the seconds they had ever shared, consciously or not, where riding the winds as whispers, covering the miles until they reached her.

Stars, cars and fur. Musk and the scent of a rainy forest. The aroma, because it was nice, of a teenage boy.

She could see Jacob's happy face, the grin that she'd once thought of as "Sam's" and the sweet, innocent one of the fifteen year old boy that was "hers".

She'd always preferred the latter, but now, she cherished them both because they were Jacob and memories were all that remained.

Icy water and strong arms around her, pulling her to safety just as she was falling into the harsh clutches of the ocean. He'd been her savior that day, carried her home and placed her shivering body next to the furnace and stayed by her side until she had dried.

She remembered his rough hand reaching into a wrinkled paper bag, lifting two sodas out, cracking them open and handing one to her.

At the time, she would have rathered them over ice, but now, today and the rest of forever, she liked them solely because they were warm. Just like him.

But Bella was perpetually cold, and getting worse. She'd never feel warm again because Jacob was not alive, her sun had exploded and left her alone in the freezing shadows, and her air had been cut short.

However, there was no reason to point out that she was not required to breathe anymore.

Her skin was now granite, her veins had run dry, and her once chocolate colored eyes were only just fading from scarlet to a light brown.

Edward's freezing, dead hand touching her shoulder, though it was a gentle notion, sent a jolt through her body and her eyes shot open immediately, despite her wishes.

Across the room, an old grandfather clock chimed powerfully in the dark.

_No, _she thought as she silently counted each toll and clutched her chest instinctively.

She collapsed to the floor when it was over because the clock suddenly read midnight. In that instant, her today became just a yesterday.

Nothing could be done to save him now, because it was October 28th, the first day the world had seen without Jacob Black in it, and he really was dead.


End file.
